mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Ōtsutsuki Kaguya
'Summary' 'Powers and Stats' Name: Ōtsutsuki Kaguya Origin: Naruto Gender: Female Classification: Alien (Ōtsutsuki Clan), Princess, Origin of Chakra Age: Unknown Attack Potency: Small Planet level+ via powerscaling (her son, Rikudou Sennin, created the Moon in his dying bed) | At least Small Planet level+ , Planet level+ with Truth Seeker Ball Range: At least several kilometers normally, planetary Infinite Tsukuyomi, cross-dimensional space-time manipulation | Planetary with her truth seeker ball Speed: Sub-Relativistic | At least Sub-Relativistic, likely higher (As stated by Black Zetsu) Durability: Moon level via powerscaling (unfazed by Sasuke's Amaterasu, his Perfect Susanoo, Naruto's punches, etc.) | At least Moon level+ via powerscaling Lifting Strength: At least Class T+ ''' '''Striking Strength: Class ET+ ''' '''Stamina: Extremely high (possesses more chakra than the Juubi itself), although shifting through dimensions taxes her chakra reserves Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: At least above average intelligence (she, however, consistently keeps getting outsmarted by Naruto), formulated a plot to resurrect herself that took centuries later Weakness: None notable Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, flight, chakra manipulation, Byakugan allows her to see long distances and small objects that are impossible to detect with a normal human eye, x-ray vision, near 360° field of vision and see the chakra pathway system (which she can strike by injecting chakra into certain pressure points to inflect internal damage), limited precognition (short range ability of the Sharingan that predicts bodily motion, not future events - based through muscle movement and chakra flow), can copy fighting styles and most ninjutsu, chakra sensing, spatial manipulation, dimensional manipulation, chakra absorption, illusion creation, mind control, paralysis, can manipulate her bone structure and use them as weapons, can weaponize her hair and harden it to use as a shield, able to create gigantic fists made of chakra Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Rinne Sharingan' (Saṃsāra Copy Wheel Eye): The Projenator of the Rinnegan and the Sharingan, originally in the Ten-Tails eye, Kaguya's manifests on her forehead as a third eye just like Madara's. With it she can cast planet-wide illusions (Mugen Tsukuyomi), shift dimensions (Amenominaka), or create space-time portals (Yomotsu Hirasaka). Unlike the Rinnegan or the Sharingan, however, it is a Kekkei Mora opposed to a Kekkei Genkai. '-Space-Time Manipulation': Using her third eye, Kaguya can instantly teleport herself and others within the area to different dimensions. She can also create portals to other spatial areas. Kaguya has full domain over these dimensions and can manipulate their environment at will. '-Byakugan' (White Eye): This eye technique is the kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan and one of the Three Great Dōjutsu. Wielders of this eye can see long distances (at least up to 10 kilometers), and can see objects that are too small for normal eye to detect (such as the tenketsu points on a human's body). The Byakugan has an almost perfect 360 degree field of vision, though there is a small blind spot located near the back of the user's neck. The eye can also see through objects as well as many barriers, and can see chakra clearly. ⦁'Expansive Truthseeker Orb': After absorbing the chakra from all of the shinobi via mugen tsukuyomi , kaguya’s stats were amped to a new level, she then created a maximized Truthseeker Orb, that in the databook it is stated to have the power to obliterate the world and return it to nothing and the same. with this technique kaguya was intenting to destroy her own dimension and create a new one. 'Others' Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: Base Kaguya | Prime Kaguya Category:Characters Category:Naruto